1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens system for a camera residing in a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a case for the portable electronic device with a field of view redirecting system having a redirecting device and deployment mechanism to position the redirecting device over a lens of the camera, including one-handed operational capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices with built-in cameras have become common and very popular for taking photos and videos. Examples of devices with built-in cameras include, without limitation, mobile telephone, smart phones, tablet computers, netbook computers, laptop computers, video recorders, and portable cameras. A viewing screen is typically provided to enable a user to view the scene to be photographed as well as to view the resulting image capture of the scene.
Using mobile devices with viewing screens requires the device to be held in an orientation that enables the user to see the screen and to manipulate text and command keys while viewing the screen (referred to as the normal viewing orientation). In order to use most mobile devices with embedded cameras to take photos or videos, the user must rotate the device from the normal viewing orientation and hold the device perpendicular to their line of sight for proper viewing of the image. Using the device in this orientation requires the user to grip the device on its edges, often requiring two hands to stabilize the device during recording of the photograph or video. The user has less control of the mobile device in this orientation because the device is only held on its edges. Additionally, opportunities for photographs or videos are often missed because it can be too awkward to set down any items the user may be holding to use two hands to take a picture with the mobile device. Often images or video are captured in real time when subjects are interacting at events, parties, and celebrations where so often there is food or drinks being served, and it is much more difficult to set down items like programs, plates, drinks, and coats in order to capture an image with two hands.
The requirement to hold the mobile device in a position perpendicular with the user's line of sight is also problematic because it makes it more obvious that image capture is occurring. This reduces the possibility of candid or stealth image capture of people in a natural environment or poses. Photojournalists or documentary photographers and videographers build their reputations and careers on the ability to capture people and life in a non-obtrusive manner. This is exceedingly more difficult to do when people hold their mobile devices in a vertical or horizontal direction that is required if one is going to capture a picture or video.
There are a number of add-on lens accessories available that attach to mobile devices to provide features like wide angle viewing, fish-eye viewing, telephoto viewing, and even right angle image capture. There are several problems with these types of add-on lenses. First, they are relatively large and do not allow the mobile device to be easily stored with the lens in place, requiring the lens to be removed and transported separately from the mobile device. If these lens accessories are not removed from the mobile device during storage or transport, the lens protrudes from the device so far that it is prone to damage. Second, transporting the lens separately from the mobile device requires the user to locate and install the lens in order to use it. This action delays the use of the lens and makes it much less beneficial.
Accordingly, there is a need and a desire for a simple, small and inexpensive lens design that incorporates general optics design principles for field of view redirection that is small enough to remain attached to the mobile device during use, transport, and storage, and that addresses the need for one-handed operation.